Kyle Calder
| birth_place = Mannville, AB, CAN | ntl_team = Canada | career_start = 1999 | draft = 130th overall | draft_year = 1997 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks }} Kyle Charles Calder (born January 5, 1979) is a Canadian professional ice hockey forward who currently plays for Barys Astana of the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL). He previously played in the National Hockey League (NHL) for the Chicago Blackhawks, Philadelphia Flyers, Detroit Red Wings, Los Angeles Kings and Anaheim Ducks. Playing career Calder began his career by playing junior hockey for the Regina Pats of the Western Hockey League (WHL). After scoring 59 points in his sophomore season, he was drafted in the fifth round of the 1997 draft by the Chicago Blackhawks. After his fourth season where he scored 88 points between two teams, he was rewarded with his first professional contract. Calder began his career by playing for the Cleveland Lumberjacks, the Blackhawks' International Hockey League (IHL) affiliate. He also came up to play in the NHL for the first time that season, playing in eight games. During that time, he also got his first NHL goal. The following year, after the collapse of the IHL, Calder began and ended his season with the Norfolk Admirals, their new American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate. For a good portion of the season he played for the Blackhawks, appearing in over forty games. Starting in the 2001–02 NHL season, Calder stayed in the NHL. During the lockout, he spent a brief time in Sweden. He came back to the NHL stronger than ever that season. He led the Blackhawks in goals, assists, and points. On August 2, 2006, Calder was awarded a $2.9 million dollar contract for the 2006–07 season by an arbitrator. The Blackhawks decided to accept it, and then on August 4, 2006, Calder was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers in exchange for Michal Handzus. At the trade deadline, the Flyers sent him back to Chicago for a third-round draft pick and Lasse Kukkonen. Chicago immediately sent him to the Detroit Red Wings for Jason Williams. Calder scored his first goal as a Red Wing during his first shift. He signed a two-year contract with the Los Angeles Kings on July 2, 2007. On September 4, 2009, Calder was invited to the Anaheim Ducks training camp for the 2009–10 season. The Ducks however released him on September 26, less than a week before the start of the season. However, he would return to the Ducks organization on October 28 when they signed Calder to a one-year, two-way contract and assigned him to their ECHL affiliate the Bakersfield Condors. On November 14, he was recalled by Anaheim because of injuries to Saku Koivu and Ryan Carter. On December 28, 2009, Calder was waived by the Anaheim Ducks. After clearing waivers, he was assigned to the Toronto Marlies on December 30, 2009. Career statistics on January 4, 2007.]] Regular season and playoffs }} International Awards and honours References External links * * * Category:Born in 1979 Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Bakersfield Condors players Category:Barys Astana players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Cleveland Lumberjacks players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Kamloops Blazers alumni Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Regina Pats alumni Category:Södertälje SK players Category:Toronto Marlies players